User talk:Mystical Moonstone/Archive 2
BOO Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away NU, I am not first of this page anymore! xD Hi Moon <3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I should totally tell you how I found this place. Rainy made me get on here, cause she refused to get on WFW chat. So I came, made a cat, and started to RP, and I grew in love with this place :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:01, September 18, 2013 (UTC) How I came here I saw this on Chrome's Top Sites and decided to join up. I love this site. 06:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) How I came to NC I have no idea whatsoever. xD While people are sharing why they came here: I came to NC because you told me to. Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:14, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Aha xD You must tell me where to find those RPs, and I'll read them after school ;D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 14:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Remember? Hi, Moonstone. :) Remember me from chat? :) [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]]14:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) XD Sorry, Moon. But Moonstone is a pretty name, and I want to call you by it. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]]14:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Oooh ;) Have you spoken to this guy lately? You must tell me more when I see you (sorta xD) tomorrow :D I miss you so much, wifey ♥ Cant wait to talk to you tomorrow :3 Btw, Chris asked for my Facebook today~ '''Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 22:32, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Heyo Moon! THis is a message for tomorrow's contests. For tomorrow, you must remember that, 1) For the first comment of your thread, please write in bold RPing Contest Thread. Thanks! And have fun! [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:53, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Message me when you're online =) I have ranting to do... Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 15:43, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Moooooon, chaaaaaat :D Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 22:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) I missed you by, like, 5 minutes! *cry* I'm much too lazy for cool coding stuff (I'll do it later), so I'll just say that you are definately in my top American friends xD And I MISS YOU SO MUCH, COME BACK SOON. <3 Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 23:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) This picture is beautiful and I thought you might appreciate it: Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:10, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Allo, sorry to annoy you, but some people are saying how they got to NC, so I'll say mine too... I went on WFW one day to find chat dead, empty. Strikeh came and linked me to NC Chat. I went there. everyone was there. I made a ct, started RPing, looooove this place. ~Yours truly, Darky When Hello I have been waiting for days now to get my cat approved. It is pinefur. Is anything wrong? Please answer back Thorn slash 03:01, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hi :) I miss you <3 And I wanna rp ShadowxOwl sooooon. Love ya~ Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 19:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) WIFEY YOU WERE ON 11 MINUTES AGO?! WHOAHHH. Please come visit over the holidays, pleeeaaase Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 17:36, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I love you/miss you <33 [[User:Rainsplash987|''R]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] like I said, it's the noobiest thing EVER YOUR MESSAGE ON IRC I LOVE YOU MORE AND I DO READ BC I'M A STALKER(I only scrolled up a little though, because I'm also lazy XD) [[User:Rainsplash987|R']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|' O ']][[Stormstar|Y'']][[User:Rainsplash987|'' A '']][[Rainsplash|''L]][[The Nightly|' S]] Such an honor Moon It would be such an honor if we could talk to you again. I mean... Seriously. Please get on NC's chat... Not IRC. 10:20, December 23, 2013 (UTC) If I didn't feel so stressed when I get on chat, I'd be chatting right now :c But hey Moon :) Glad you're back for now <333333 [[User:Cchen3|'''Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3']] 22:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll do that :D And its nice to see you around :) [[User:Cchen3|'Even 'if 'I 'lose 'my 'memory, ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'I 'will 'never 'forget 'you <3]] 23:13, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to say hi. moooooon i miss youuuuuuu "Fox-dung!""I know you are, but what am I?" 12:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) WHERE DO YOU GO? MY LOVELY, WHERE DO YOU GO? I WANNA KNOW. MY LOVELY, I WANNA KNOW. WHERE DO YOU GO -by no mercy -from [[User:Raquellex|''Narcissism]][[User talk:Raquellex|' by Raquelle']] (ninja) GASP YOU EDITED :D OWO <3 Loving you will be the last thing I do. I've missed youuu <3 We should email each other xD Loving you will be the last thing I do. 23:47, February 15, 2015 (UTC) hm but you and I have emailed before, idk which one i emailed ahaha you should find me in your contacts or watty me C: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 00:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) haha I check watty everyday so hopefully we can keep up with each other there C: Loving you will be the last thing I do. 05:04, February 16, 2015 (UTC) MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON you are back I missed you <3 talk --☠ 18:48, February 16, 2015 (UTC) MOON ARE YOU ALIVE -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 01:44, June 26, 2015 (UTC) hOLY how long is that sig XD -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 19:47, June 26, 2015 (UTC) either one is fine c; wanna just do chat? -- he is the silver lining in the darkness... 19:50, June 26, 2015 (UTC) That message actually made me really happy because like... I was thinking the same thing. First of all, know that I'm so indescribably happy that you're back and just seeing your username brings back a rush of old memories. I love you and it's not possible for me to love you any less (whether I could love you more is up for debate since I already love you so much). But I do miss our BFFriendship, like, I've been looking back at some old WFW stories/blogs too and I'll see your comments and our silly nooby conversations... God we were ''such annoying noobs. I think you're right, I bring out the "xD" faces in everyone and I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing but oh well? (I HAD TO FIGHT SO HARD NOT TO PUT THE FACE AFTER THAT SENTENCE OMG) Anyway, the point is that I'd love to be back and I'd love to have you back stronger than ever too, because your friendship is so important to me c: Also I feel like even though we're both so much older now (literally gotta start planning my retirement, man) we still have that bond. You still crack me up and make me so happy, and I'm so looking forward to talking to you a lot more this summer. Today might've been boring but tonight we party! IRC? Any time you're on! That's a crazy insane beautiful siggie and I'm jealous. Absolutely gorgeous. it's time to try defying [[Stormstar|'g'' r' a v''' i''' t' y']] 23:48, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Helloooo Hello, Moon :D I'm gonna call you MM from now on >D thats your new nickname mwahaha anyway, I know we've never spoken before but I've never seen you around before. I'm Frosty, or you can call me Bee or FrostyBee123 or whatever, or even rom if you want. So you're the founder of the wiki? That's pretty cool :0 I always assumed Rainy was the founder of the wiki, even though I knew in the back of my head she wasn't as I'd seen her rank on her page. Anyway, message me back~! <3 I'd like to talk sometime. lol hi 12:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Haha, I'll make sure not to call you M&M. But yeah, it's a very late welcome considering I've been on here for nearly two years, but whatever, y'know? xD Well since it's holidays now, I'm on like 7 or 8 hours a day, because I check this website constantly. My timezone is GMT+10, and I'll probs mostly be on around 11AM. Huehue, you can call me Facebook if you'd like. It doesn't bother me at all. Nice to meet you, too! I'll try going on that place sometime x3 You're signature is both really long and really pretty, so I fit into both lol lol hi 01:07, June 28, 2015 (UTC) lmaooo 617 edits thats so sad why don't you come away with me, my love, we'll do what it takes, i'll keep you safe. why don't you stay by me? when the time comes, we'll escape What? [[User:Tanglefrost|''"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 02:44, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Heh thanks, I'm really looking forwards to roleplaying here!! ToStorm orFire the world must FALL 03:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but, checking my Facebook messages, I haven't actually spoken to Ninja since December last year... so I've got no idea what you're talking about. Care to enlighten me? [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 09:43, July 1, 2015 (UTC) u r such a babe why don't you come away with me, my love, we'll do what it takes, i'll keep you safe. why don't you stay by me? when the time comes, we'll escape You seriously need to just lay off me. If you crush Ninja, good for you! Yes I made mistakes. I'm not hiding from that. Yes at one stage I was rude to Robo (after she was actually rude to me. Learn facts). I was an absolute dick, but I do not ever recall being rude to Rainy, so since you are so good at "enlightening" people, how about you enlighten me on that, then? Oh and when did we date? MARCH LAST YEAR. FOR TWO DAYS. I explained this to Ninja 600 times- the reason I never replied to her messages most days was because I WAS AT SCHOOL WHEN SHE MESSAGED ME. My school had a VERY STRICT "No phones" policy, so I only had the time to see the messages and not reply to them. And for your information I was entirely forced into that relationship by everyone around me. I had people hounding at me to ask her out; I had people hounding at me about the ship. In fact I wish I had never actually been notified because I would have remained completely oblivious to it. I WAS A DICK DURING THAT TIME. I GET IT. YES. I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. NO NEED TO KEEP BRINGING IT UP. I HAVE HEARD THIS FROM SO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE. AND THE FIRST TIME I ACTUALLY MANAGE TO FUCKING FORGET ABOUT IT, YOU BRING IT BACK UP AGAIN. So good job on your part for hating me when you've heard one fucking side of the fucking story. Honestly I don't care, I'm done. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"]] 04:38, July 2, 2015 (UTC) I apologise for being so rude. I was honestly disgusted with you for bringing all of it back up when I had well and truly moved on and forgotten all about it. I was gone from this wiki. From WFW. I had closed this chapter from my life. And here comes you- someone I have not met nor spoken to- attacking me for a shitty little mistake I made a year ago. Attacking me because I was apparently stepping all over Ninja, for everything that I supposedly did when you didn't even ask me the story. I'm not trying to say I didn't do those things, because I did, and I'm admitting to that. But that's what you should have done instead of saying "fight me" and then exploding when I asked what I'd done. Maybe you should have messaged me calmly and asked me to explain, and I would have explained. Truthfully, I'd forgotten that I ever did that. I had well and truly put all this behind me. Again I am sorry for being rude. Ninja's apology is being written as I'm writing this. I'm not coming back to this Wiki. I don't expect you to forgive me. I don't expect us to be friends. That's all. If you could accept this apology that would be great. [[User:Tanglefrost|"Point of information!"]][[User talk:Tanglefrost| "SIT THE HECK DOWN!"'']] 07:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC)